


Autobot Jazz Week: Creator’s Choice

by ToraOkami303



Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jazz is kind of a glitch, Minor Character Death, Mob AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Jazz is the Mob Boss of Iacon, nothing goes on in his city-state without him knowing.
Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Autobot Jazz Week: Creator’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say I’ve given myself the prompt “Mob AU” but really I just super wanted to write Jazz from this AU.
> 
> Again I don’t feel this crosses into graphic violence but if you feel differently let me know
> 
> EDIT: Fixed from typoes and wording on 11/1/2020

Jazz leans on his servo, elbow propped up on the arm of the chair he’s seated in. He’s heard whispers about some cops taking bribes from a rival gang, giving that gang immunity in exchange. Which is very very naughty of them since  _ he’s _ supposed to have a deal with them. From what Hound told him it sounds like these cops are pocketing both the shanix he gave them for cleaning up the competition  _ and _ taking the bribes to let the thugs go… Which would be  **fine** if they stuck to  _ his _ deal. They made a horrible error in thinking they could snub him. Now he’s gotta remind them who’s  _ really _ in charge of Iacon. 

He tilts his head to look at the door when it slams open, sure he has the shinax to update all the doors in the base to more modern sliding mechanisms but there’s something intimidating about a heavy door slamming shut behind you. Well that and it is  _ much _ harder to open that door without causing a racket alerting him to your entry. He smiles sharply at the cop shoved to his knees in front of Jazz’s chair. He waves one clawed hand lazily to the cop, giving the mech the predatory look of a cybercat that’s caught an avianoid.

“Well ‘ello there Downshift. ‘Ows da junxies? Doin’ well Ah hope?” he chuckles darkly as the mech tenses up at the mention of his partners.

“Ah really like ‘em… Ah think it would be a slaggin’ shame if Ah had ta break their sparks… Do ya think Ah need ta break their sparks, Downshift?” his grin widens as the mech shakes his helm vehemently.

“No? Ah dunno mech. Sure looks ta me like Ah’m gunna have ta break their sparks. Ya’ve been a really naughty cop. Takin’ bribes from otha gangs, when Ah already pay ya a pretty shinax ta keep ‘em locked up.” he slowly rises to his pedes silently circling the trembling enforcer. He’s not a very important one, just high enough on the payroll to send a message to the rest that Jazz knows what they are doing and he’s not pleased.

“This can go one of two ways, mech. Easy or Hard. That’s all ya have ta pick. Have ya been good enough for da Easy route?” he stops in front of his prey, an almost kind smile on his face.

“Please. Please, I won’t do it again. Please let me off easy. I swear I’ll make sure everyone knows they crossed the line. Please.” Downshift begs, voice laden with static as he speaks. His optics shining with coolant. A downright pathetic sight really.

“Aww okay, Easy way it is.” He flicks a servo towards Quickshadow, beckoning the femme forward. She clips a bond dampener on the mech then with several quick slashes she cuts the cords to his legs and several energon lines. The mech collapses to the ground with a gasp, optics widening.

“I-I-I thought… easy…” his voice cuts out as Quickshadow strikes his vocalizer breaking it.

“Ah think this is  _ mighty _ easy. Just let ya leak till ya extinguish ‘n’ dump ya in an alley~” Jazz curls up in his chair with a harsh grin.

“Nevah said da easy way wouldn’t extinguish ya. Infact.. da hard way mighta got ya quicker, but it’d take more work for ma-self.” he chuckles a little at the betrayed look in the other mech’s optics.

“Now now… Ya knew what ya were doin’ when ya made a deal with the pit demon.” he leans his helm on his servo humming a cheery little tune.

“Might even leave ya junxies alone. Might not. Shame ta leave ‘em sufferin’ without ya. ‘N’ that Overdrive is a lil’ bit of sharp fellow, can’t have him blowin’ any whistles.” he smiles when the mech tries to use his arms to drag himself.

Quickshadow quickly cuts those cords as well, immobilizing the mech.

“Camshaft got a lot of connections… but play it right ‘n’ it’ll look like his own enemies caught up with him. Ain’t no one goin’ ta investigate, not if they know what’s good for ‘em.” His visor dims, the cobalt blue incongruous with the otherwise shadowy mech.

He glances to the door as an oddly bright mech of Praxian Insecticon descent slips into the room, he smiles at the sight of his newest recruit. The mech is proving to be invaluable already, he might even be a good candidate for Jazz’s inner circle. Once he proves himself a little more.

“Hey Bee~ What’s buzzin’?” he snickers at his own joke.

“Jazz-sir, you wanted to know if I saw anything interesting down at the precinct? Well-” Bumblebee pauses as he notices the enforcer leaking out on the floor, gaze flicking to Jazz for permission to speak despite the audience.

Jazz waves lazily for him to continue.

“He’ll be offline soon.” he grins sharply at the younger mech.

Bumblebee slowly nods eyeing the mech before continuing.

“Well, it looks like they got some new mechs. Couple a transfers from Praxus looks like. Should I scout ‘em for potential?” he finishes glancing up to Jazz’s visor curiously before looking vaguely to the left of Jazz’s helm.

“Yup, keep me updated. This’ll be interestin’~” he chuckles glancing again to the mech on the floor, humming a cheery tune as he starts to grey.


End file.
